Facet
Medium Elemental (Extraplanar) HD: 4d8+12 (30 hp) Initiative: +2 (+2 Dex) Speed: 20 ft. AC: 18 (+2 Dex, +6 Natural), Touch 12, Flat-footed 16 BAB/Grapple: +3/+5 Attack: 1 claw +6 melee (1d4+2 and desiccate) Full Attack: 2 claws +6 melee (1d4+2 and desiccate) Space/Reach: 5 ft./5 ft. Special Attacks: Desiccate Special Qualities: Darkvision 60 ft., split, combine, hive mind, immune to mind-affecting effects Saves: Fort. +7, Ref. +3, Will +4 Abilities: Str 15, Dex 14, Con 16, Int 10, Wis 13, Cha 12 Skills: Listen +8, Spot +8 Feats: Iron Will, Weapon Focus (claw) Environment: Any (Plane of Salt) Organization: Solitary or detachment (3d4) CR: 3 Treasure: None Alignment: Usually true neutral Advancement: 5-8HD (Medium); 9-16HD (Large); 17-16HD (Huge) LA: - A facet is a humanoid drawn of angular lines and composed of salt crystals. Facets do not seem to communicate in any way, thus some have considered them to be one single organism with detachable parts working in synch with a collective consciousness. About a third of all facets inches at the border to Plane of Water, waging a war against the other plane in an attempt to eradicate all moisture. Some seem to think that there is a master facet controlling all others, but this is as yet unproven. Desiccate (Ex): A facet can leech moisture from any creature hit by its attacks if it contains some form of moisture, such as blood. This deals 1d4 Con damage per hit, Con-based DC 15 fortitude save negates. Creatures with water subtype take 1d6 Con damage instead with -2 penalty to save. Creatures without moisture, such as a fire elemental or a stone golem, is immune to this effect. Split (Ex): When a facet dealt an amount of Con damage equals to its HD, it splits into two facets as a full round action on its next turn. Each facet is weakened as if it has a number of negative levels equals to ½ its HD. The new facet can split if it recovers from its weakened state by resting 1 day per “negative level” that it has. The original facet may be able to split a second time (20% chance) or a third time (5% chance) if it recovers from its weakened state. Immersing a facet in a large body of water or subjecting it to a create water spell forces it to split immediately if it is able. Combine (Ex): Up to 5 facets can combine into a composite facet as a full round action. The combined facet has as many HD as the sum of its constituent facets. Treat this as an advanced facet of the appropriate HD. It takes a full round action to separate from a combined form. Hive Mind (Ex): All facets within 500 feet from each other are in constant communication. If one is aware of a particular danger, they all are. If one in a group is not flatfooted, none of them are. No facet in a group is considered flanked unless all of them are. Category:Elementals